


How P.J. Met Brando

by jenbug (ladybug218)



Category: My Boys (TV)
Genre: College, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/jenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's P.J.'s second day of college and the most embarrassing day of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How P.J. Met Brando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).



P.J. Franklin was pretty sure today was the worst day of her life. Granted, she only had eighteen years of previous experience to judge it against, but she couldn't imagine having a day in the future that was more humiliating or embarrassing than this one.

It was her second day of college and she still didn't know where everything was. As a result, she arrived at her Intro to Literature class almost five minutes late, earning her a lecture from the crotchety old professor in front of the thirty other freshman who had managed to find the right building on the first try. She had no idea it was physiologically possible to blush for forty-five minutes straight.

When that class ended, she only had ten minutes to make it to her next class. Lucky for her, it was in the same building, just up one flight of stairs. Unlucky for her, she decided to use the other eight minutes to hit the ladies room before her Intro to Broadcast Journalism class and ended up walking into that classroom with a trail of toilet paper attached to her shoe. To make matters worse, she was one of only three girls in the class and the other two looked like they had walked right out of the pages of some teen fashion magazine. 

Her day only got worse when she accidentally called her professor a dirty name in Spanish class, dropped her dinner tray in the dining hall, and walked in on her roommate hooking up with a guy she was pretty sure she recognized from her Intro to Literature class. 

Now she was sitting under a tree with a carton of ice cream in the grassy area behind her dorm building and wondering if it was too late to say screw it to the whole college thing and go back home. She was trying to ignore the fat tears rolling down her cheeks when she realized someone was standing above her. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up and saw that the person standing there was one of the boys from her Broadcast Journalism class. And he was cute. Because of course her day had to get even worse than it already was. She opened her mouth to answer and completely lost it. To her shock, the boy sat down next to her and waited until her sobs subsided before speaking again.

"Bad day, huh?"

It was such an understatement that she cracked up laughing. "You could say that."

"As my mother always says, it's always darkest just before dawn."

She considered that for a moment before nodding. "I hope you're right because I'm pretty sure that if one more bad thing happens, I'm going to spontaneously combust from blushing."

The boy smirked. "Pretty sure that's not actually possible. I could ask my bio professor tomorrow for you though."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll manage," she said. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"My roommate's high school girlfriend goes here. They're in my room. They didn't seem to care if I was there, but I did, so here I am. You?"

"Kind of the same," P.J. said. "Except I think my roommate picked up a guy at one of the freshman orientation mixers."

"I'm Brendan, by the way," he said. "I'm in your Intro to Broadcast Journalism class. Are you a Comm major too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I want to be a sports broadcaster. You?"

If he was surprised by her career goals, it didn't show, which automatically made him better than 97% of the guys she had met so far. "I want to be a DJ so we'll probably have a lot of classes together."

"That's cool. Maybe we can be study buddies or something."

He grinned. "That would be awesome." He stood up and offered her a hand. "Ready to go back inside?"

P.J. smiled back. "Yeah, I think I am. Thanks, Brendan. It was really nice talking to you."

"Yeah, same. It'll be nice to have a friendly face in classes."

It really would be nice. And maybe they would even be real friends some day, she hoped.


End file.
